comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akamaru (Earth-1529)
Akamaru a shinobi dog from Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. He is the best friend and partner of Kiba Inuzuka, and thus the two are bonded together in each and every assignment under Team Kurenai. Biography Early life While Kiba Inuzuka spent his last year in the Konoha Bending Academy, his mother, Tsume Inuzuka, entrusted her son with Akamaru, and as the customs of the Inuzuka Clan dictated, both would be bonded to life. While Akamaru attempted to urinate on Kiba's face right away, much to his mother and sister's amusement, the two became inseparable best friends. Chunin Exams and Konoha Crush Akamaru participated in the Chunin Exams of 115 AG alongside Team Kurenai, helping Kiba cheat in his first test by sitting on his head to keep an eye out for proctors to get information on the other exam takers. As they headed to the tower in the Forbidden Forest, Kiba had Team Kurenai stop after Akamaru was frightened by sensing the strength of Gaara's chi; the trio were traumatized moments later after witnessing Gaara brutally killing three Amegakure shinobi. fighting against Naruto Uzumaki.]] Akamaru fought at the side of Kiba during the exam preliminaries against Naruto Uzumaki. Because he was considered a "tool" rather than a combatant, Akamaru was allowed to be in the fight alongside Kiba. While he gave some difficulty to Naruto after turning into a clone of Kiba, Naruto was able to use Akamaru to trick Kiba out of his smoke bomb to ambush his opponent. When Kiba used his Beast Human Clone technique, Naruto transformed into Kiba to prevent him from attacking him. Afterwards he turned into Akamaru to manipulate him into thinking he had hit his dog, which prompted Kiba to punch the real Akamaru. In the exam's finals, Akamaru was one of the many people subdued by Kabuto Yakushi who, disguised as an SATS member, healed Hinata Hyuga. During the subsequent Konoha Crush, Akamaru helped Kiba and the Inuzuka Clan fight against the invading Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi. After the invasion was over, Akamaru and Kiba were present at the funeral of the Third Hokage. Sasuke Recovery Mission and Akamaru transformed into the Double-Headed Wolf.]] With time, Kiba and Akamaru developed the Double-Headed Wolf technique together. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission, Kiba and Akamaru remained with the rescue group until they retrieved a container, only to find it had been embedded with a paperbomb that blew them away to a small canyon alongside Sakon and Ukon. Kiba and Akamaru struggled against the twins, until the dog realized he and Kiba should use Double Wolf Fang. While Kiba was hesitant, duo to the large amount of earthbending required, Kiba bite him after perceiving his master as pathetic, leading Kiba to take the risk to not disappoint his partner. The subsequent attack critically wounded Sakon and Ukon, but before they could give their final flow, the duo was blocked by Sakon's Rashomon barrier, which ended injuring Akamaru as he tried to protect Kiba. When Ukon started to take over Kiba's body, he stabbed himself in the stomach to stop Sakon. Kiba was then able to escape with Akamaru, ultimately being saved by Kankuro, who arrived in the last minute to kill the twins. After the fight, it took time for Kiba and Akamaru's injuries to fully heal. Kiba, not wanting Akamaru to suffer that much again, vowed to become stronger. Naruto's departure After Naruto left Konohagakure for three years to train under Uncle Iroh, Kiba's jealously in Naruto's growing luck and growth in abilities prompted him to become the best of his fellow Konoha genin. To accomplish this, Kiba sought to increase the power of his and Akamaru's Combination Transformation. Taking a cue from Naruto's use of shadow clones in battle, Akamaru and Kiba trained hard to develop their Three-Headed Wolf Technique. In 119 AG, as a celebration between Konohagakure and Sunagakure's new alliance, the two hidden villages decided to host the Chunin Exams in the Land of Air's Si Wong Desert. Akamaru joined Kiba in Team Kurenai as usual, and the team was able to gain their chunin ranks. Naruto's return and Team Yamato on their way to find Itachi Uchiha.]] When Naruto met Kiba after his return to Konoha four years after his departure, he noticed that Akamaru was much larger, especially given the fact that Kiba could even mount on him rather than have the dog sit on his head. Before Naruto and Team Yamato departed to the Tenchi Bridge for a classified mission in the Land of Plains, he attempted to convince Kiba and Akamaru to replace Sai on his new team, only for Kiba to refuse. One year later, after it was decided that the only way to find and aprehend Sasuke Uchiha was to find his brother, Itachi Uchiha, Team Kurenai, temporarely led by Kakashi Hatake duo to Kurenai Yuhi's pregnancy, assisted Team Yamato into searching for Itachi, hoping they could in turn also find Sasuke. The squad was ultimately unable to reach the Uchiha brothers duo to the interruption of mysterious Akatsuki member Tobi. When Pain and Konan invaded Konoha, Kiba and Akamaru joined Tsume and Hana Inuzuka alongside Kuromaru in fighting the Preta Path. During the aftermath of the invasion, Akamaru and Kiba rushed to warn Naruto, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi that Danzou Shimura had been appointed as the Sixth Hokage after Tsunade's coma and had given the order that permitted the shinobi of Konoha to kill Sasuke as a missing-nin. Five Kage Summit , Rock Lee, Sakura, and Sai in the Land of Iron.]] When the Konoha 11 decided to eliminate Sasuke for his crimes against Konoha and to prevent him from dragging the world into a new world war, Sakura decided to tell this to Naruto herself, alongside Akamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Sai at their side. During their travel to the Land of Iron, Sakura ultimately hid the truth from Naruto, and the group left to find Sasuke. However, once the group arrived at the Iron Bridge, they discovered that Sasuke was much more powerful than the last time they met, and he proceeded to nearly killed the hit-squad, only to be stopped by Kakashi and Might Guy. He later accompanied Kiba while the Konoha 11 discussed about Sasuke's looming threat and the dangers it posed to the five great nations and the Land of Fire, fearing for the end of the period of relative peace that followed the Third Shinobi World War. Personality Akamaru is active, loveable, and devoted. This is clearly seen with his interactions with humans, mainly his best friend and companion, Kiba, whom he has always been ever since the two of them met. The duo spend their time together for most of their time, going on walks, running through trees to catch each other, and eating meat. Akamaru's devotion to his master is so much that, in the case Kiba gets injured or hurt in battle, Akamaru will immediatly run to help him. Akamaru possesses a very specific throught process about humans, believing them to enter oestrous way too late in life when they should focus on bending rather than finding a "mate". Akamaru is very overprotective of Kiba, as he immediatly tried to pull his master away from Tamaki once he noticed the two were attracted to one another. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Males of Earth-1529 Category:Dogs of Earth-1529 Category:Fauna of Earth-1529 Category:Team Kurenai members (Earth-1529) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Black Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Inuzuka Clan members (Earth-1529) Category:Created by Draft227